ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman (character)/Gallery
Original Ultraman C.jpg|Ultraman A-type costume Ultraman 2.jpg|Ultraman B-type costume Ultrmn Ichg.JPG|Ultraman C-type costume Ultraman_I.png hayata pose.jpg hayata specium 2.jpg|Specium Ray Ultraman 10.jpg UltramanAFaceUp.png|Ultraman Type-A close up (Notice teeth and tongue) Ultraman (B-Type).JPG|Ultraman B-Type Classic_Ultraman.png Ultraman 11.jpg Ultraman 12.jpg Ultraman 13.jpg Hayata 2.jpg Ultraman 14.jpg Ultraman 15.jpg usr.png usr1.png Hayata 1.jpg Ultraman_Fighting_style.png|Ultraman's fighting style though out the show Ultraman 17.jpg Ultraman_A_fighting.png Ultraman_v_Bemlar.png Ultraman_v.png Urutoraman vs gesura.JPG|Ultraman fighting Gesura Ultraman_v_III.png Ultraman_v_II.png Syodai2.jpg Syodai1.jpg Ultraman night.png Dodongo-1.jpg poedsmns.jpg GAVADON I.jpg Gavadon ultra.jpg Ultraman vs Gavadon.png Ultraman gyango ruffian from outerspace 19660925.JPG Jirass 4.jpg Jirass v Ultraman.png Jiras v Ultraman.png UltramanvsJirass.png Ultraman_vs_Red_King.jpg|Ultraman vs Red King II Ultraman_small.png|Ultraman small Dada ultra.jpg Ultraman C ready.png MEPHILAS I.jpg Alien_Mefilas_Vs_Ultraman.png|Ultraman vs Alien Mefilas I Zambolar 0.jpg Goldon-1.jpg HYDRA I.jpg Zetton_v_Ultraman.png Return of Ultraman Ultraman & Ultraseven Return.png|Ultraman and Ultraseven return Ultraman Ace Ultra Brothers Golgotha.png Ultraman in Ace.jpg|Ultraman on the first Episode of Ace Ultraman Taro Ultraman on Uranus.png|Ultraman on Uranus Ultraman vs Tyrant.png|Ultraman send an Ultra Sign to warn his brothers of Tyrant's progression. Ultra-Brothers 3.jpg Chaiyo's Ultraman Thai Ultraman.png Chaiyo121.jpg 0101.jpg Ultraman vs Kamen Rider Ultraman & Kamen Rider I.png|Japan's greatest superheroes Ultraman & Kamen Rider.png Ultraman vs Kamen Rider.png Ultraman vs Kamen Ridee attack.png|The Rider Kick vs. The Specium Ray Ultraman Tiga Ultrmn in Tiga.jpg|Ultraman in Tiga 1513326 10201455778466262 1272058854 n.jpg|Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga Ultraman Tiga Ultraman Combo Ray.png|Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga killing Yanakagi Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers Ultraman D specium ray.png ultraman brother.jpg|The Ultra Brothers in Ultraman Mebius Movie Ultraman_D.png|Ultraman as he appeared in Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers Ultraman Mebius Ultraman 21.jpg Ultraman 22.jpg Ultraman 23.jpg Superior 8 Ultra Brothers Ultraman (Glitter).JPG|Ultraman Glitter Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Ultraman in rock Galaxy.png|Ultraman trapped in a mountain Ultraman v King Joe Black.png Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Urutoramen vs belial.JPG|Ultraman and Xenon as well as Seven fighting Belial Ultraman vs BeliL.jpg|Ultraman,Seven and Zoffy vs Belial. imageawisiwkwmmsmk.jpg|Seven,Zoffy and Ultraman imagesssisisisjajj.jpg|Ultraman using Specium Ray against Belial. Ultraman, Ultraseven, Mebius, and Gomora Mega Battle.png Ultraman and Ultraseven Mega Battle.png ultra-man.jpg|ULtraman's artwork for the movie Ultraman cape I.png Ultraman movie.png Ultraman movie I.png Ultraman movie II.png Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman No.2.png Ultraman Seven Legend.jpg|Ultraman & Ultraseven Shin Ultraman Retsuden new opening image.jpg Ultraman Ginga Ultraman Dark 1926654_636435289737878_1371621424_n.jpg the face of darkness.jpg Ultraman Geis.jpg 22/1/14-01.jpg 030405.jpg 070809.jpg 101010.jpg 111112.jpg 18383838.jpg 131415.jpg -8228838383.jpg imagejdjjyjtry28288.jpg imagefjhhidiyhetihwhtwiuhwitihuwthiutwhhiuwtriuwhtwthrhw.jpg imageyjthyetrhoothehoeytiertiluihluigu.jpg wayafgkd.jpg imagerhhihrierhtibhtgiighoyogi.jpg Mmjymyjtmjymyjmmyjmyjnjimage.jpg imageubkhhibjhjbhiobghioghio.jpg imagekhhjyeejthjihrtjjnioi.jpg imageuhbbohbihbihihbubui.jpg|2 Jean Nine fighting.jpg Dark_Specium_Ray.jpg Dark Speciu, Ray.jpg Ididjdjdjsiswi.jpg ImageUltraman Darkeee.jpg Ultraman Transformation Dark.jpg|Ultraman Dark transforming into Ultraseven Dark Ultraman Geist.png Ultraman Dark Ultra-Slash.png Ultraman Dark Specium Ray.png Normal 1460011 484791151640748 984238849 n.jpg 546012_487518841367979_1726348109_n.jpg Ultraman_(shin)_Ginga.png|Ultraman's artwork for Ultraman Ginga Ultraman-Ginga-Taro-Seven-Tiga.jpg imageejjwnwjj.jpg|Ultraman Dark appearance in the opening of Ultraman Ginga. 400627 517579811695215 491073909 n.jpg|Ultraman reappeared back on Ultraman Ginga Second Special 28/2/14-02.jpg 28/2/14-3.jpg SP12.png Weakened a.jpg 10547513_616081178511744_2820921400110805708_n.jpg 10686878 679581128828415 1126517378509410258 n.jpg|Ultraman Video Games Ultramodavyred.gif|Ultraman Atari Ultraman Sprite.gif|Ultraman's Sprite from MUGEN and Taiketsu! Ultra Hero Ultraman Ultraball.png hqdefault12.jpg gfs_15712_2_8.jpg Screenshot-000-.png Art Painting1.png|A painting by Tohl Narita of Ultraman Painting6.png|A painting by Tohl Narita of Ultraman P_173.png|An Ultraman scetch by Tohl Narita with information on the right Ultraman 20.jpg P_136.png Ultraman 19.jpg Ultraman 18.jpg Ultraman_Sewatch!.png Hayata.jpg F950abf925a0d4afa60b67d69985f451.jpg 99dabc88ed816d0af94190937e65a3c5.jpg|Ultraman's anatomy Ultraman-inside.jpg Pic.jpg Ultrasbaltan.png Ultra 2838283883.jpg Ultraman Swatch.png Ultramn.png 1479053 480506522069211 496619782 n.jpg Cameos cameos in Lum 55.jpg|Ultraman appearing in Urusei Yatsura's second movie along with Mothra, Alien Guts, Alien Baltan, Alien Icarus, Alien Godola, Antlar and King Joe. cameos in Lum 21.jpg|Ryuunosuke and her father re-enact Ultraman vs RedKing. Concept designs Old_Ultraman.png|The original hero for the Ultraman series. Ultraman_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept designs Ultraman_Concept_Art2.jpg|More concept designs Old Idea bemlar.png|The 'Bemlar-BirdMan' Behind the scenes Ultraman_unfinished_costume.png|Ultraman A unfinished Ultraman_and_Eji.png|Ultraman with Eiji Tsuburaya Hayata_and_Ultraman.png 0a8fadf1f4b94dbeb4f5068eab28d13c.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Images